Even as technology has advanced and born rise to more advanced threats and even entirely new types of threats, conventional threat monitoring and response systems have remained largely manual (e.g., an individual monitoring security video feeds) or even wholly physical (e.g. a personal bodyguard). These solutions are inefficient, cumbersome, and oftentimes quite expensive.
An additional issue arises with younger individuals who were born and raised in the midst of this current digital age, surrounded by technology but often lacking a general awareness of their surroundings and an understanding of how to respond to uncomfortable situations, e.g. those individuals colloquially referred to as lacking ‘street-smarts’. As such, even in societies that are today safer than ever before, increased feelings of insecurity, unease, or other discomfort can be experienced by individuals when interacting in the world beyond their homes and/or computing devices. Accordingly, perceived comfort and perceived exposure to threats are increasingly important factors that are not addressed by conventional threat monitoring and response systems, which are driven by the perspective of the individual performing the monitoring rather than the perspective of the individual subject to the monitoring. As such, it would be desirable to provide a threat monitoring and response system that can operate autonomously in response to one or more initial inputs based on the perceived comfort, exposure to threats, or other desires of the individual subject to the monitoring.